


Dancing

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't help but wonder... Starsky POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #33 'dance'

**Dancing**

by Belladonna

 

We've had an exhausting week behind us.

But I can't sleep, our last case still on my mind. Could we have ended like them? One partner killing the other, after so many years? Together in every way but one? Because one of them finally snapped?

 

I'm happy having found the courage to tell Hutch how I feel, relived that my feelings were returned.

Smiling, I feel even in sleep, he unconsciously tightens his grip around me. Maybe thinking the same.

 

I can't help but wonder, why we kept dancing around each other when we could've had this all the time.


End file.
